Smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile small form factor devices are commonly used both as communications devices for making phone calls and sending messages, and as application platforms. However, even when users are sitting at a desktop personal computer (PC), they often use their mobile devices to perform tasks or to run applications that their desktop PCs are capable of hosting.